


Lucky Little Wolf

by wrenegade_writes



Category: snonk
Genre: Choking, Felix has big sibling syndrome, Fluff, Gen, Neopronouns, Oh also, Pre-Canon, Scars, angst & hurt/comfort, idk how to tag its just cute, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenegade_writes/pseuds/wrenegade_writes
Summary: Four years before our story begins.....How Felix got their scar.
Relationships: Felix West & Faolan Berkery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Lucky Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, if you’re not a snonk-er (is that what we’re called? idk) I’m very sorry for this. Basically snonk is a roleplay with me and a bunch of friends that we write fanfiction for, now. That counts as a fandom, right?
> 
> Anyway, you don’t really need much context as this is a pre-canon backstory fic, just this: in a lovely town called lakeside, magic users are imprisoned and killed....so says the government. In reality, they’re out to work as slaves in the mines beneath the city, which is how lakeside has such booming industry in that department. Felix and Faolan were good friends for several years in these mines, and that time is where our story takes place. 
> 
> If you’re still here after all that, read on!

It was the end of the day. All the mine workers were trudging back into their rooms—their  _ cells.  _ Faolan kept eir head down, watching Felix’s feet in front of em. It was a normal day. It sucked that it was a normal day. The guard standing next to their door had tanned skin. Faolan stared at him as ey passed and tried to remember what sunlight felt like. 

“What are you looking at, mutt?” The guard snarled, and shoved em into the cell so hard ey fell on eir hands and knees, scraping eir palms on the stone. 

“I’m sorry!” Faolan cried, scrambling around to turn onto eir back. The stone floor bit into the torn skin of eir palms and tears pricked eir eyes. “I didn’t mean to!” 

“Leave em alone!” Felix yelled, and Faolan looked at them. 

Mistake. Ey missed it when the guard stomped closer to em, missed when his booted foot swung at eir small body. Ey yelped when it hit eir ribs and ey rolled sideways as pain flared up the side of their abdomen, clutching at the place the boot connected. “I’m  _ sorry _ !”

The guard snarled and grabbed Faolan by the shirt, dragging em up. “You’re gonna be sorry. I always tell them we should just kill the kids, more trouble than you’re fucking worth.” He flung em against the wall and leaned in, pinning them by the shoulders. Faolan whimpered. 

“I told you to leave em alone!” Felix yelled, and this time they ran up to the guard and tried to pull him away. “Ey’s just a  _ kid,  _ what did they even do to you?”

“Shut up,” the guard snarled, and knocked Felix away with one arm. For a moment they laid on the ground and didn’t move. Faolan’s hands shook. 

_ Don’t be loud don’t be loud don’t be loud if you’re loud they’ll take you away- _

Faolan didn’t know who ey was begging anymore, emself or Felix or both. They wanted, more than anything, to take the stupid magic suppressors  _ off  _ and turn into a wolf and bite the guard’s arm. 

The guard leaned into Faolan’s face. “You,” he whispered, his breath hot and wet, “have been nothing but trouble since day one. Your little friend, way back, she was worse, sure, but don’t think you get a free pass, either. The running around and the laughing and the howling like some crazy little dog...I’ve been waiting three very long years for an excuse to shut you up. All you had to do was look at me funny. You think anyone here cares what I do to you?”

Two tears slipped down Faolan’s cheeks, but ey lifted eir chin stubbornly. “Felix does,” they declared. 

“‘ _ Felix does _ ,’” The guard repeated, high and mocking. “Your little friend can’t protect you.” He leaned in, moved one of his arms to lay his forearm across Faolan’s throat, cutting off the air. “There is no one in the world to stop me right now.”

Faolan felt eir eyes go wide as ey gasped, scrabbling at the guard’s arm. Ey kicked out as his legs, but he sidestepped em neatly and didn’t even seem to feel anything. “Stop,” ey croaked as the guard pressed down even harder, “ _ please. _ ”

Felix picked themself up off the floor in the corner of Faolan’s slowly graying vision. The guard grinned, a baring of teeth. One of Faolan’s hands fell numbly away from the guards arm. Felix stalked closer to the guard, and their eyes were pure fire. 

“I told you. To let. Em. Go,” Felix snarled, and then they jumped on the guard’s back, wrapping their own arms around his neck. 

The guard stumbled back from Faolan and ey dropped to the ground, wheezing. “Felix!” ey gasped, barely louder than a whisper. 

The guard ripped Felix off of him easily—of course he did, Felix was thirteen and half-starved—and threw them on the ground. Faolan coughed and tried to stand, and fell again. The guard leaned over Felix and pulled out a knife strapped to his belt.

“I’m gonna kill you for that,” he hissed, raising the knife up high. “And then, I’ll finish the job with your little friend, and everything you just did will be for nothing. How does that feel?”

Felix spat in his face. “Go to hell, you big ugly idiot.”

The guard’s face contorted with rage. He lifted the knife higher, ready to plunge the wicked silver blade into Felix’s body. Time slowed and slowed and slowed as Faolan stumbled up again, leaning on the wall, and flung emself at the guard. Ey didn’t do much, being only seven years old and weak, but ey did knock his arm sideways as it brought the knife down, and it was enough. 

Felix cried out. 

It wasn’t enough.

Faolan scrambled away from the guard and threw emself over Felix’s body. Felix put one arm around em, pulling em into their body. Faolan looked up. Felix’s face was smeared in blood, one long gash down the side of it, but they were grinning.

“Hey, kid,” they said softly. “Thanks for the save.”

Faolan buried eir face in their chest. Above them, the guard growled. 

“Anderson!” A new voice barked. Faolan looked up, tightening eir grip on Felix, as the captain of the guard walked in, one hand on her hip. “What are you doing in here?”

“Teaching these punks a lesson,” the guard, Anderson, spat.

“Teach it sometime when I’m not trying to end my shift. Get out here.”

Reluctantly Anderson clambered to his feet, shooting a deadly glare at Faolan and Felix as he left. The captain didn’t even spare them a glance, just followed and slammed the door behind her with a clang of finality.

Felix sat up, slowly, and gingerly tried to touch the cut on their face. Faolan swatted their hand away. “What were you  _ thinking _ ? Felix, you’re hurt!” The words tore at eir raw throat, but ey couldn’t bring emself to care. 

“He was gonna kill you, Faolan! You can barely talk!” Felix said, their eyes wide.

“Well….well….you still shouldn’t have done that!” Faolan shot back, and hit Felix’s shoulder for good measure. “What did I tell you about not being loud? They could take you away! I can’t...I don’t wanna lose you, Felix.” 

Felix’s gaze went soft and they brushed a bit of Faolan’s overlong black hair out of eir face. “I’m sorry, puppy. I just couldn’t sit there and let him hurt you. I...well, I can’t say it won’t happen again, because I’m never gonna stop protecting you.”

Faolan sighed and sat back. “We should fix your face.”

Felix grimaced and then winced at the movement. “Yeah. Probably. Also, you should get off of me.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry,” Faolan said, climbing off of them. From there ey stripped off their outer shirt, even though it made goosebumps prickle on eir arms, and pressed it gently against Felix’s face.

“You didn’t have to do that. You’re gonna be cold, now,” Felix said, even as they took the shirt from em. 

Faolan shrugged. “I sleep with you, anyways. You’ll keep me warm!”

“Uh-huh,” Felix said, clumsily taking off their own shirt and tossing it at Faolan. Put that on, puppy.”

Faolan made a little  _ arf _ sound, because it always made Felix smile, and watched their mouth curl up. Then ey slid the shirt on—it was a few sizes too big for em, but ey didn’t mind, so much.

“Let’s go to bed, huh?” Felix asked, slowly standing up and holding out their hand. 

Faolan smiled and climbed to eir feet, then tucked emself up against Felix’s body. They made their way to one wall of the cell, where two thin mattresses had been stacked on top of each other. Felix settled down first and Faolan curled into them, helping to tug the two ratty blankets over their bodies.

“I’m sorry I looked at the guard,” Faolan whispered after a moment. 

Felix went stiff beside em and slowly leaned up on their elbow, their eyes big and concerned in the shadows. “What? Why?”

“It made him mad, and now you’re hurt,” Faolan murmured, looking down and away and picking at the loose threads on the blankets. 

“Faolan, look at me.” Felix said. Ey did. “It was  _ not  _ your fault. That guy had no reason to hurt you. He was just in a bad mood and looking for someone little to pick on, okay?  _ Don’t  _ blame yourself. Do you hear me?”

Ey nodded. “Yeah. I’m...I’m still sorry you got hurt, though.”

“I’m sorry you did, too,” Felix said softly. Now go to sleep, okay, puppy?”

Faolan made a tiny, sleepy  _ arf _ and settled down, snuggling in to Felix’s chest. “G’night, Felix,” they mumbled around a yawn.

Felix huffed a tiny laugh and wrapped their arms around em. “Night, Faolan.”

They slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback, questions about why this is a thing that exists, they all make my day!!


End file.
